


Shifted

by SharkGirl



Series: Monsters, Mana, & Materialization [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (in another room), Canon Compliant, Comedy, Continuation, Cuddling, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kuron-centric, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Post S6E3, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, S6 Spoilers, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, monsters & mana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Due to the sudden appearance of yet another one of their Monsters & Mana characters, the rest of the team was alerted, dragged from their beds in the middle of the night cycle so they could meet and determine just how they were going to handle the situation.Shiro was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the whole thing. It was just a game Coran had shown them how to play. A wonderful game that helped with team building and cooperation, but a game nonetheless. So how in the Universe did two of their characters end up in the Castle of Lions?





	Shifted

**Author's Note:**

> So...I looked at all of my other projects and decided to write more of this instead XD  
> Now let's get into Shiro's head. There are more S6 spoilers in this, because Shiro hasn't quite been feeling himself... But nothing too bad, I don't think.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Jes~♥  
> Please enjoy!

Due to the sudden appearance of yet another one of their Monsters & Mana characters, the rest of the team was alerted, dragged from their beds in the middle of the night cycle so they could meet and determine just how they were going to handle the situation.

Shiro was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the whole thing. It was just a game Coran had shown them how to play. A wonderful game that helped with team building and cooperation, but a game nonetheless. So how in the Universe did two of their characters end up in the Castle of Lions?

“And you said you just found him wondering around?” Pidge asked for clarification, sticking a finger behind the lens of her glasses to rub at her eye.

Shiro nodded. “I thought I heard something and when I stepped into the hall, I spotted Gyro.”

“This is too weird,” Hunk chimed in, stifling a yawn. “I mean, what are the odds of both Lance’s _and_ Shiro’s characters jumping out of the game?”

“Well, Gyro said he’d been looking for Pike,” Lance added from Shiro’s other side. “I mean, maybe he fell into the same wormhole or portal or whatever that Pike did?”

Shiro rubbed his chin. Lance made a good point. But if there was a portal in their world…was there another on the ship?

“Pike appeared on the game table,” Coran said, tugging on the end of his mustache. “Do we know if Gyro materialized there as well?”

“We could try asking him?” Allura suggested, but Lance shook his head, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bother them right now,” he said, cheeks tinting. “They’re still in my room, uh…reuniting and all.”

Shiro’s own face heated at that. He’d seen the way his and Lance’s doppelgangers acted around each other. And he knew very well that they’d left them in the room in order to meet with the others. But to think that they were doing something inappropriate was… well… he wasn’t sure what to think about that.

“I see…” Allura blushed as well, though Hunk and Pidge just groaned.

“Perhaps when they’re done…reacquainting themselves,” Coran began, “we could ask them.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Lance said.

Lotor was not in the room. He hadn’t been summoned from his quarters. And Shiro felt like he should get the emperor up to speed on their current situation. Even though it didn’t directly involve him. It was an odd sensation that started in the back of his mind, circling around his head and making his temples ache.

“So, we’ll just go back to bed for now?” Hunk asked, sounding hopeful.

“I suppose that would be best,” Allura agreed, lifting a hand to daintily cover her own yawn. “I’m sure we’ll be better equipped to figure this out after some rest.”

“Sounds good.” Pidge raised her hand and then followed Hunk out of the room, letting her head fall to rest on his back as he supported her weight.

“Excellent idea, Princess,” Coran said with a nod. “I’m sure we’ll get this sorted out.”

But just as he was about to leave, as well, Lance spoke up. “Um…where am I supposed to sleep?” he asked. “I mean, I’ve got Alternate Shiro and me shacking up in my room, so…” He was clearly trying to come off as nonchalant, but his ears were bright red. Maybe the idea of them being together made him feel strange as well, Shiro thought.

“Well, no problem there,” Coran replied with a grin. “You can always share Shiro’s room.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide. Lance? In his room? “Wha – Coran-” but it was too late, the other had already escorted Allura out and was a ways down the hallway before Shiro could oppose. He turned toward Lance, his mouth hanging open, but the other spoke.

“It’s okay,” Lance said, giving a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I understand. Um…” He swallowed. “I can…maybe borrow Keith’s room for the night. He probably won’t mind, since he’s always…ya know…gone and stuff…” Lance rambled on, his face falling, and Shiro felt an ache in his chest.

“No,” he interrupted whatever it was Lance was in the middle of saying.

“What?” Lance looked up, blinking in confusion.

“You can stay with me tonight.”

Shiro regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but the sinking feeling immediately vanished when Lance smiled at him, bright and unrestrained, his dark blue eyes sparkling. “Really?!” he asked.

And Shiro, whose heart skipped a beat and stomach did a strange and unusual flip, just nodded. “Of course.”

 

They walked down the hallway in silence. The others had already gone back to bed, so it was just the two of them. Shiro wasn’t sure what to say, but every so often, his gaze would be drawn to Lance, who had just started to hum softly to himself.

When was the last time the two of them had been alone? Shiro couldn’t remember. He knew that, for a while, he would get the urge to seek Lance out, to talk to him about anything and everything. Whatever would distract him from his splitting headaches and take his mind off of his horrible recurring nightmares.

Lance’s presence was soothing and Shiro wondered why he’d stopped going to see him. His life had suddenly become busy, filled with missions and meetings with Lotor. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand, which was getting Lance and himself back to bed for some much needed rest.

“Do you need to get anything from your room?” Shiro questioned, breaking the silence. They were only a few steps away, so it was a good time to ask.

“Oh,” Lance began, as if he hadn’t contemplated it at all. Odd, considering the other was still clad in messy pajamas and no longer had his signature face cream nor his mask or headphones. “Well, I guess I could see if I can sneak out a change of clothes,” he said, glancing down at the cream smeared all over his sleeve.

But, as they approached Lance’s door, they heard faint sounds coming from the other side. Lance hadn’t even lifted his fist to knock when a high-pitched whine startled them both.

“Oh, Gyro…yes…ah! So good!”

Lance jumped away, knocking his back into Shiro’s chest. He swallowed again, tilting his head back to look up at Shiro. “Guess they’re not done yet.”

Shiro clenched his jaw. He wasn’t so naïve as to not know what was going on in that room, just on the other side of the door. In Lance’s bed, no less. But he’d been hoping what Lance had said earlier was an exaggeration.

However, the longer they stood there, the more they heard, breathy gasps, keening moans, and words better left unrepeated.

So much for the rooms being soundproof.

“Well,” Lance began, pulling away and clearing his throat awkwardly. “Shall we?” He gestured toward the end of the hall, where Shiro’s room waited, thankfully vacant. And Shiro snapped out of it, nodding.

They took a few steps before Lance chuckled. Shiro furrowed his brow. He wasn’t quite sure what was funny about any of this. “What?” he asked and Lance shook his head.

“I was just thinking about something Pike said earlier,” he answered, still grinning.

Curiosity piqued, Shiro urged him to continue. “Regarding?”

“Oddly enough, that,” Lance said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder and back toward his occupied bedroom. “I mean,” Lance clarified before Shiro could question, “Pike said that he and Gyro always have to sneak off and be quiet and stuff because ‘everyone sleeps really lightly’,” he said the last bit holding up air quotes. “But I wonder if they’re not just really loud.”

Shiro thought about that. They’d certainly heard them – through the door – so maybe Lance was right. Then again, maybe after having to always keep their voices down, they were taking advantage of being away from the rest of their team.

“…weird though, right?” Lance said, obviously having completed a question directed at Shiro, as he was looking up at him, giving a crooked smile.

“Right,” Shiro replied, coughing into his hand.

“I know, it’s just like,” he went on, oblivious to Shiro’s poor attempt at pretending he’d heard him. “Pike and Gyro, I mean, you saw them. And _heard_ them,” he added, ears tinting again. “They’re so, like, in love and, uh…” he trailed off.

They’d reached Shiro’s room.

“Thanks again,” Lance said softly. “For letting me stay.” He was gazing up at Shiro through his lashes, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. Again, Shiro’s heart stuttered.

But he ignored it, choosing instead to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Anything for a valued team member.”

Lance’s face visibly fell, the soft smile disappearing. “Right,” he said, shrugging off Shiro’s hand and turning toward the door. “I appreciate it.” Then he stood there, facing away, waiting on Shiro to open the door and let him in.

Again, there was an ache in Shiro’s chest – a fine respite, honestly, since his head was so often plagued by the ailment – but it didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, he felt worse.

What was wrong with him? Why was this so difficult? Wasn’t he good at talking to Lance before? Didn’t the other always seem to be looking his way? Had he misread all of that? Or ruined it? Everything had felt so different since he managed to escape and return to the team.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his hand on the sensor, activing the door. It opened with a soft hiss and Lance stepped inside, not bothering to look back.

An apology danced on the tip of Shiro’s tongue. The other was clearly upset, judging by how he didn’t even spare Shiro a backward glance as he paused in the middle of his room and began pulling his nightshirt over his head.

Wait. 

“Uh…” Shiro began, taking in every inch of soft-looking skin as it was bared to him. He wet his lips and shook his head. “What are you-”

“I’ve got face cream on this one,” Lance replied coolly. “I figured you wouldn’t want it all over your sheets.”

Right. Because Shiro and Lance would be sharing a room. And Shiro wasn’t about to let the other sleep on the floor. Of course Lance would be getting the bed.

“So, yeah,” Lance said when Shiro didn’t answer, his arms coming to wrap around himself. The castle was always kind of chilly. Though Shiro preferred it that way, Lance was shivering. “Might need an extra blanket,” he continued, gritting his teeth.

Finally, Shiro snapped out of his stupor and walked toward the storage compartments on the far side of the room. “Here,” he said, pulling out an extra nightshirt. “Wear this.” He tossed it to Lance, who caught it easily and tugged it over his head. It was big on him.

How the castle knew their exact sizes was beyond Shiro, but it clearly didn’t automatically adjust when someone else borrowed something. And so, the dark sleeves went just a hair past the tips of Lance’s fingers. But, more than that, Shiro focused on Lance’s neck and shoulder, exposed from how the oversized collar had slid down.

“I knew it,” Lance said, catching him in the act.

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro blurted quickly, averting his gaze.

“No need to apologize,” Lance countered, bringing an arm up and studying the fabric. “I mean, I thought your pajamas looked nicer than the rest of ours.” He inspected it. “Space Satin?” he suggested with a chuckle and then turned toward Shiro again. “Perks of being the black paladin, I guess.”

Shiro let out a breath. So, he hadn’t been caught inappropriately staring at his teammate. Good.

“Anyway.” Lance gave a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m beat.” He rubbed at one of his eyes. “After you…” He gestured toward the bed and Shiro cleared his throat.

“Take it,” he replied.

“Oh, no. No way.” Lance held his hands up. “You let me into your room, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.” He sighed. “Besides…” He walked closer, plopping down on the mattress and patting the spot next to him. “It’s plenty big enough.”

The size of the bed wasn’t what worried Shiro. Despite what the others may have thought, it was difficult for him to get close to people. He usually kept them at a distance. Even Keith, to a certain extent. But Lance had somehow made it past that, with his bad jokes and even worse attempts at flirting. He’d gotten under Shiro’s skin and wormed his way right into his heart.

Shiro cared for every member of his team, but Lance drew him in.

“Um…this is the Castle of Lions hailing Shiro,” Lance said, suddenly standing and waving a hand in front of his face. “You okay, big guy?”

“Oh.” Heat flooded Shiro’s cheeks. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just…just tired.” His head pounded again, reminding him of how much sleep he’d lost so far this night cycle.

“All the more reason to get to bed,” Lance said, taking Shiro’s hand in his and tugging him forward. “And I don’t want to hear any argument,” he paused, biting back a smile, a twinkle in his eye. “ _Sir_.”

Sure, _now_ Lance decided to acknowledge their ranks. Not that any of that mattered thousands of lightyears from the Garrison. “Lance-”

“Bah bah,” he interrupted, waving his hand. “No arguments.” Lance got into the bed, scooching toward the wall and leaving more than enough room for Shiro to join him.

Shiro hesitated, gaze traveling from the back of Lance’s head, down his long, slender neck, and across his clothed back – covered in the soft, silken fabric of his borrowed nightshirt. Shiro’s shirt.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Lance snorted without turning around. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep.”

Realizing that Lance probably wouldn’t let up until he gave in, Shiro sighed, making to pull his shirt over his head. He never slept with it on. But he stopped halfway up, remembering he wasn’t alone.

“Sometime this quintant would be ni-” Lance began, looking over his shoulder, but he, too, paused, his gaze very obviously lowering to Shiro’s exposed middle.

“I don’t normally wear it to bed,” Shiro explained, imagining how bad this must have looked to the other. “But I can-”

“It’s fine,” Lance squeaked and then cleared his throat. “I mean, no need to go making changes on my account.” He faced the wall again, nothing having changed, save for the flush coloring the tips of his ears. “You do you, boss man.”

Again, Shiro was hesitant, but he gave in, pulling his shirt off and folding it neatly before setting it in one of the compartments and joining Lance on the bed. The mattress dipped under his knee, but Shiro tried his best not to disturb his sleeping partner. And finally, after a few tense ticks, he was on his back and under the covers.

“Goodnight,” Shiro managed.

“’Night,” Lance returned, adjusting his position and accidentally brushing Shiro’s shoulder.

At the touch, Shiro rolled onto his side, his pulse quickening. For goodness’ sake, he lived in closer quarters with the Holts for months on their journey to Kerberos. Why was sleeping beside Lance so difficult?

After a bit, Shiro realized he could not sleep on this side. His arm was already starting to go numb. It would be so much easier to sleep the other way, considering the fact that his prosthesis never gave him pins and needles. But then he’d be facing Lance.

“You asleep?” the other’s voice pulled Shiro from his internal conflict.

Shiro took the opportunity to turn onto his other side, but made sure to keep the distance between them. “Not yet,” he answered.

Lance was quiet for a while after that and Shiro wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep himself. But then he spoke. “I missed talking to you,” he said, almost too softly to hear. “And I didn’t realize how much until Pike was telling me about him and Gyro.”

Shiro raised his brows, but said nothing. Though, in the back of his mind, he recalled the way his alternate version had run up and clutched Lance’s to his chest, breathing him in like he was afraid he’d disappear again. And then, of course, there was what they’d heard on the way to his room…

“It’s kind of funny, right?” Lance went on, giving a chuckle. “I mean, imagine. You and me like that?” His voice caught at the end. “Well, not like _that_ ,” he corrected, shifting a bit until he was comfortable. “I mean, not that I would, well, never mind. That’s just…” He laughed again. “Man, I think that lack of sleep is really getting to me.”

“Hey,” Shiro said, stopping Lance before he got to rambling again. “I missed talking to you, too.”

A moment passed before Lance let out a quiet, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro confirmed. “It’s easy, since you do most of the work.” He smiled and Lance snorted.

“Ah, now that sounds like the old Shiro.” Lance laughed again, finally looking his way, his eyes bright and his smile soft.

Shiro moved closer. “I told you before that I haven’t really…felt like myself lately…” he trailed off, unsure if he should keep going.

“And?” Lance questioned, closing the gap between them. “How do you feel now?”

Shiro struggled to answer, but the warmth of Lance’s breath and the solidity of his body, so close, his presence undeniable, and his concern almost tangible, gave him strength, his mind finally clear. “I feel more like myself than I have in a long time,” he admitted.

Lance smiled again. “Good,” he said before turning back around. But he didn’t move toward the wall. He stayed close. “You know,” he spoke before Shiro had a chance to say anything. “You just sort of gave off this big spoon vibe.” He glanced back at him. “Or am I totally reading this wrong?”

And Shiro laughed, really laughed, before accepting the invitation. He wrapped an arm around Lance’s middle and pulled him close, not bothering to deny himself a quick whiff of the other’s shampoo.

“And you wanted to sleep on the floor,” Lance teased, but Shiro didn’t argue. Not when he was this comfortable and his eyelids felt so heavy. He’d nearly drifted off when Lance’s voice roused him. “Hey, do you think Pike and Gyro are done… _you know_ -ing yet?”

Shiro groaned, burying his face in Lance’s neck and shoulder. He’d nearly forgotten about that. Well, not really. But he’d been so focused on Lance. “I don’t know.”

“I’m just wondering,” Lance continued. “I mean, they sounded like they were really going at it.”

“Lance…”

“So, they’re probably done by now.”

“Go to _sleep_ , Lance,” Shiro ordered, using his best ‘leader’ voice.

“You can’t say you aren’t the _least_ bit curious.” Lance turned around in his embrace, looking up at him almost sheepishly – if not for the devious grin he wore. “I mean, they’re basically you and me, right?”

Shiro knew that. Had wondered briefly if Lance would make those same sweet sounds Pike had, gasping his name. But he’d stopped that train of thought before it even departed the station, deeming it inappropriate.

Of course, that was before he had Lance in his arms. In his _bed_.

“You don’t have to get all embarrassed,” Lance cooed, though his own face appeared red, even in the low light of the room. “I was just…thinking out loud,” he offered with a shrug.

Lance seemed to do that a lot. And, for the briefest of moments, Shiro considered shutting him up, occupying his mouth in another way. But they’d never… And he certainly wasn’t going to take advantage just because the other was in his bed, his face unbelievably close, and his lips looking oh so soft…

“Shiro?” Lance breathed, warmth puffing against Shiro’s lips. “What are you thinking about now?”

Oh, Shiro was tempted to tell him. Show him. But he didn’t get the chance. Because the moment he lifted his hand to cup Lance’s cheek, something struck his bedroom door, causing them both to jolt and jump away from each other.

They stared at the door, wondering who or what it could be. And then, not even a tick later, a sword stabbed through the nearly seamless gap between the sliders, twisting and allowing just enough room for a pair of hands to grip the doors and force them open.

Shiro and Lance exchanged glances before Gyro was revealed, Pike jumping out in front of him. “I figured it out!” Pike said proudly, his ears perked up and his tail swishing in excitement.

“ _Again_ …” Lance lamented from behind him, but Shiro wasn’t sure exactly what he was talking about. He was more concerned with their doppelgangers breaking into his room.

“Figured what out?” Shiro asked as Gyro lowered his sword and joined Pike in the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. At least they were both fully clothed.

“How Gyro and I can get back home!” Pike cheered, puffing his chest out.

However, before either Shiro or Lance could ask, the castle’s alarms went off, followed by Allura’s voice over the comms.

_‘There’s been a breach. Paladins, please report to the bridge immediately!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Pike: We have to tell them! How do we get in?  
> Gyro: *holding up blazing sword* The same way we got out of Lance's room.
> 
> Ah, I love them.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
